Cunning Sniper (Gunslinger Archetype)
Cunning Sniper Where more Gunslingers depend on their wisdom or charisma to fuel their grit others use years of study. The Cunning Sniper uses their knowledge on the enemy to know just the right place to disable their target. Grit (Ex) A Cunning Sniper is a quick learner. Instead of using her Wisdom to determine the number of grit points she gains at the start of each day, she uses Intelligence. This ability works in all other ways like the Gunslinger’s grit class feature. Gunsmith A Cunning Sniper gains a dragoon musket as his starting weapon. Her starting weapon is battered, and only she knows how to use it properly. All other creatures treat her gun as if it had the broken condition. If the weapon already has the broken condition, it does not work at all for anyone else trying to use it. This starting weapon can only be sold for scrap (it’s worth 4d10 gp when sold). The gunslinger also gains Gunsmithing as a bonus feat. This ability alters the Gunsmith ability. Deeds Studied Intuition (Ex) At 1st level. as long as the Cunning Sniper has 1 grit point, she may add half her class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. This deed replaces the gunslinger’s dodge deed. Measured Reload (Ex) At 3rd level, as long as the Cunning Sniper has 1 grit point, she can reload a dragoon cartridge as a standard action. This ability does not stack with the simplified loading mechanism. This deed replaces the utility shot deed. Head Shot (Ex): At 7th level, the Cunning Sniper can spend 1 grit point to line up a shot against a target with a dragoon musket as a full-round action. If the attack hits, the attack is treated as a critical threat. At 11th, 15th, and 19th level, the Cunning Sniper increases their crit modifier of the dragoon musket by 1 to a maximum of x6 while using this deed. The cost of using this deed cannot be reduced with the Signature Deed feat, the true grit class feature, or any similar effect. This deed replaces the dead shot deed. Weak Point Exploit (Ex) At 11th level, the Cunning Sniper has learned just the right spot to hit and be the most effective. As long as she has 1 grit point when you strike an opponent that has a chance of negating critical hits or sneak attacks, such as from the fortification armor special ability, reduce that chance by 25%. This deed replaces the Lightning Reload deed. Rapid Reloader At 1st level, a Cunning Sniper gains Rapid Reload (dragoon musket) as a bonus feat. Sniper Shot (Ex) At 2nd level, a Cunning Sniper knows how to read the winds and the terrain. Her range increment increases by 10 feet. This ability increases by 10 feet for every four levels beyond 2nd level (to a maximum of 50 feet at 20th level). This ability replaces nimble. Dragoon Training (Ex) Starting at 5th level, a Cunning Sniper increases her skill with dragoon muskets. She gains a bonus on damage rolls equal to her Dexterity modifier, and when she misfires with a dragoon muskets, the misfire value increases by 2 instead of 4. Every four levels thereafter (9th, 13th, and 17th), the bonus on damage rolls increases by +1. This replaces gun training 1, 2, 3, and 4. Sniper’s Eye (Ex) At 8th level, the Cunning Sniper gains Signature Skill (Perception) feat. This replaces the bonus feat gained at 8th level. Category:Classes Category:Archetype Category:3rd Party